


Reality of Dreams

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan wasn't lonely anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Reality of Dreams  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Rating:** PG-15  
>  **Word Count:** 1,128  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dylan/Errin  
>  **Summary:** Dylan wasn't lonely anymore.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest's fest10

He had been alone for a long time. Over three hundred years to be exact. Although one could argue the fact that for most of those years he was suspended on the event horizon of a black hole and so they shouldn’t count. But for Dylan Hunt every year of his life that he missed being with his family counted. 

As he looked out into the black emptiness of space he knew he really didn’t have any reason to complain, at least not now, about being alone. Since the team of the Eureka Maru had rescued him from the black hole he should have felt anything but alone. But the truth was sometimes; especially late at night he would wonder why it had happened to him. He wondered why he had to be the one to get trapped and have his life put on hold while the rest of the universe passed him by. It was at these times when the loneliness would seep into his being, through to his very soul.

In spite of the fact that he kept himself busy, with his agenda to restore the Commonwealth, there hadn’t been a day that went by he didn’t miss his old life. And Sara. Especially Sara. There had been times when he didn’t think he could go on without her. But as the months slowly passed he was eventually able to move on. He was thankful at least now he could think of her with some semblance of happiness. But it still didn’t stop him from missing her and wishing things had turned out different for them.

He wouldn’t lie. There had been other women since he had been rescued. Hell, he’d had probably more than his fair share but as much as he had cared for each of them not one of those women had made him want the things he had wanted with Sara. And sometimes the bitterness of all the things he could have had, should have had with Sara, the things he missed sharing with her ate at him. 

 

But all of that changed the minute she had walked into his life. As soon as the hanger doors had opened and he had seen the beautiful woman standing there he had known he was a goner. Even Tyr’s whispered words of warning _She’s a Nietzschean._ didn’t faze him. He had meant every word he said as he had replied, _She can be whatever she wants to be._

The minute she had allowed him to kiss her, on the command deck of the Maru his fate had been sealed. Her kiss was one of the sweetest things he had tasted in a very long time. He had wanted to go on kissing her forever which would have definitely led to the need for some explaining as to why they were naked on the command deck of Beka’s ship. It was probably a good thing they were interrupted although neither of them had thought so at the time. 

 

It hadn’t taken long for their relationship to move ahead. As a matter of fact it had progressed pretty fast from the day of that first kiss. Within a few weeks she was on board of the Andromeda Ascendant and a permanent fixture in his life. But just because they had accepted each other so quickly it didn’t mean the rest of the crew was capable of doing so. There had been some touch and go moments, especially with Tyr. He’d held the opinion in his genetically enhanced brain that Nietzschean’s should only be with Nietzschean’s especially since the main objective of the Nietzschean race was to have children. And since humans and Nietzschean’s shouldn’t have children together then what would be the point? Tyr had only finally acquiesced when Dylan had convinced him that no matter what he or anyone else said he wasn’t going to stop seeing her like it or not.

 

“Dylan?”

He turned around to look at the woman propped up on her elbow in his bed. He couldn’t keep himself from staring at her. He knew he probably had a love struck look on his face but he couldn’t help it, each time he looked at her she took his breath away. Although they had been together for over a year now he still couldn’t get over how beautiful she was. 

“What are you doing?”

“I was just thinking about....” He let his sentence trail off as she interrupted.

“How lucky you were to have me?” She watched in awe as a smile spread across his face as she teased him. The man had one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever seen and he really needed to show it more often. Since they had gotten together she had made it her mission in life to see that he did.

“Actually I was just thinking about how lucky you were to have me.” He couldn’t resist answering her teasing with some of his own. The truth was he knew exactly how lucky he was to have found her. And how very lucky he was to have her in his life.

“Oh really? You were, were you?” She held out her hand and waited for him to grasp it. “Why don’t you come back to bed and show me just how lucky I am.” She tugged gently at his hand, insisting he join her.

 _With an offer like that, who was he to refuse?_ Dylan let his tall frame drop gracefully to the bed and quickly pulled her into his arms. He kissed her bare shoulders, the soft skin of her neck and finally her lips as she welcomed him into her body. He loved making love with her. But he knew there was more to it than just sex. She wasn’t just giving him her body each time they were together, she was giving him her heart and her very soul. And every time he gave her his in return.

 

Hours later as Dylan lay in their bed, her head resting on his chest, he thought about how his life had changed since he had met her. And it was all for the better. He wondered if he could be dreaming. Could this really be happening to him? Was it even possible that one Errin Shohashi had managed to do in a short period of time what no one else had been able to do? But the facts didn’t lie. She had taken away his loneliness. It finally dawned on Dylan that he was exactly where he was supposed to be, where he was meant to be. In her arms he could forget the past, and be grateful for the future and whatever it would hold for the two of them.


End file.
